Maybe Once or Twice
by when the night grows old
Summary: Kurt had been extra mopey, and though Blaine still got a few smiles and laughs out of him, he could just tell Kurt was upset. But Kurt had practically forced Blaine into taking the part. So why did Blaine still feel guilty? Pre-Asian F. Based on spoilers.


****A/N: so I wrote this drabble pre-Asian F and this was my (ideal) headcanon!****

**Blaine adjusted his bow tie nervously. He'd been walking around campus all day and hadn't seen Kurt once.**

**Kurt had swore on his McQueen jacket that he was ****__not__******upset about Blaine getting the role of Tony, but Blaine thought otherwise.

Kurt had been extra mopey, and though Blaine still got a few smiles and laughs out of him, he could just tell Kurt was upset. The role had meant a lot to him, and Blaine knew that. He was completely willing to drop the roll and let Kurt have it, he needed it for NYADA, and he deserved it far more than Blaine thought he himself did. But Kurt would have none of that. Kurt practically forced Blaine into taking the part. So why did Blaine __still__feel guilty?

Whatever the reason, Blaine decided it didn't matter. Whatever the reason may be was just another excuse for him to shower Kurt with his love and affection, he was alright with that. That's why at twelve PM on a Tuesday afternoon, during his lunch break, Blaine was scrambling around campus with flowers in hand.

He'd been wandering around trying to focus in on where Kurt might be, where he would go if he was upset. Blaine checked every empty classroom, closet, bathroom stall and even the choir room. But Kurt was nowhere to be found. Part of Blaine thought that he should just leave it alone and Kurt would feel better on his own, but Blaine knew better than that.

Finally—(finally!)—after nearly fourty-five minutes of walking around campus, his eyes locked on a porcelain angel sitting at the foot of the staircase in the outdoor quad. Blaine tucked the flowers behind his back as he approached the boy with his head hanging low and his long fingers massaging his temples.

"Kurt, there you are! I've been looking for you forever!" Kurt's head popped up with an eye roll and a small smile gracing his lips. Realizing what he'd said, Blaine's mouth gaped. "That was…that was __incredibly__unintentional."

"Not to mention, __extremely__cheesy." Kurt smirked playfully.

"Right, that too, yeah. Sorry." Blaine scratched his neck and mumbled with a bashful blush gracing his cheeks.

"It was also romantic, just a little bit. All cheesy things are just a little romantic," Kurt responded with a reassuring, however small, smile. "What are you hiding?" Kurt gestured to the concealed flowers with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh, uh, well I—uh—" Blaine stuttered helplessly. The wide-eyed and innocent, but questioning, look he was getting from Kurt was making his knees a little weak. Without much else to say he unveiled the flowers to a quickly blushing Kurt. "I'm sorry. I got you some flowers…because I'm sorry. I knew you're kind of down in the dumps this week, even though you said you weren't. I just—I thought I'd make it up to you little bits at a time. I still want your senior year to be magical, Kurt."

Moments passed and Kurt remained sitting still. Blaine was almost shaking out of nerves until Kurt stood up to look at him more evenly.

"You don't need to apologize for it, I told you that." Kurt replied calmly. "But…thank you," Kurt was blushing a deep crimson when he __finally__accepted the flowers, taking them with delicate hands and smelling them gracefully. "This really wasn't necessary though," Kurt replied shyly, attempting to hide his rosy cheeks behind the bright golden and scarlet flowers.

"It was. I know you may not want to __show__that this is eating you up a great deal, but, I can tell. I don't want you to be upset anymore, there's still magic left to be had for you, Kurt Hummel." Blaine smiled softly. Kurt smiled affectionately behind the flowers.

If Blaine wasn't positive by Kurt's warming smile that he'd said something right, the soft peck he'd earned had proven it so.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" Blaine spoke softly, taking Kurt's free hand in his own.

"Maybe once or twice," Kurt looked off into the distance as if seriously trying to remember if Blaine had or not. "Maybe you should tell me again, you know, to refresh my memory." Kurt smirked playfully.

"I'll tell you a million times if it means you'll always remember," Blaine paused to smile at Kurt lovingly, something he found himself doing a lot. "I love you."

Those three small words made both Blaine and Kurt's hearts beat a little bit faster when they spoke them to each other. At the end of every phone call, after every goodnight kiss, after every goofy act of immaturity, after every loving confession, above anything else they could say, 'I love you' was probably their favorite.

Kurt felt his heart flutter in his chest and his legs go a little weak. "I love you, too." Kurt embraced Blaine fully before pulling back and taking Blaine's face between his hands to plant a soft peck just to the tip of his nose. The small gesture still made Blaine's whole body shiver and a warm smile spread across his lips, the words 'I love you' echoing in both boy's brains.

****A/N: next upload coming your way in a few minutes! Harharhar!****


End file.
